Dead on Arrival
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: It had only been one night. One night two months ago but Abbey was feeling slightly sick she no longer enjoyed her favourite CafPows. She had to tell Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead On Arrival.**

**Chapter 1.**

_This story is an Abbey/Tony fic. BTW this is NOT a sequel to my first story Doctor Death, so for all those that liked Palmer he's still here & Ducky's no longer evil. Hope you enjoy. _

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk. Only three more hours & he would be sitting with his girlfriend, Jeanne, in Valentino's. Hopefully things would go smoothly until then. Jeanne would kill him if he had to re schedule again. He looked up as McGee & Abbey came into the squad room. Abbey was wearing her usual high heeled black lace up boots, black fishnet stockings, black mini skirt, black & slightly red t-shirt & her hair was in its usual pigtail style. Abbey had her black lipstick on & dark eyeliner & even darker eyeshadow. She was glaring at McGee.

"Probie! What have you done to upset Abbey this time?" Tony said sharply. McGee jumped.

"Uh… I didn't do anything?" he stammered. Tony looked at Abbey with one eyebrow arched.

"What'd he do, Abs?" Abbey ran over to Tony & pretended to cry on his shoulder.

"He doesn't like my newest tattoo!" she half sobbed half giggled. "You've got another one?" asked Special Agent Caitlin Todd, walking up & sitting at her desk. "Yep," said Abbey proudly. She stepped back from Tony & pulled up her shirt to reveal her back. There was a gothic cross that they had all seen but there was a new tattoo underneath despite himself Tony moved closer to get a better look. It seemed to be a photo of something. No, of someone. "It's the photo of the team that Director Sheppard took last month." Abbey explained. Tony looked at McGee & Cate. Cate looked amused but McGee looked uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Probie? Why did you tell Abbey you didn't like it? Say sorry, McGeek you've hurt her feelings!" McGee moved forward to apologize & Tony slapped him on the back of the head. Immediately he felt a slap on his own head. He turned around to see his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing behind him.

"Nice Tat Abs how long did it take?" Abbey looked up & saw Gibbs smiling at her. "Gibbs! Glad _someone_ likes it. Only took a couple of hours." She glared at McGee again.

"I'm sorry Abbey; I didn't mean to make you angry. I just thought it was a bit strange to have the team tattooed on your back. But to be fair you did ask for my opinion. If you didn't want to hear my opinion, you shouldn't have asked me!" with that he stormed off to the elevator.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." Remarked Director Sheppard as she walked down the stairs. "Agent DiNozzo can you please go & fetch him?" Tony looked at her & then at Gibbs. He nodded & Tony headed off to the elevator to catch up with McGee.

"I'm assuming you sent Tony for a reason?" said Gibbs. The director nodded. "Ziva just called. Apparently she was driving past Tony's place & saw the door wide open. She stopped & went to check that Tony was ok & found a woman in the lounge room. She'd been stabbed to death. Ziva's at the scene now. Take Tony with you if you have to but don't let him inside, Jethro." Gibbs nodded & threw the truck keys to Cate. "Gas the truck & tell Tony & McGee to grab the gear." Abbey headed back to her lab. Ducky was in the elevator when she got there. "Someone was killed in Tony's house Ducky. I hope we don't have to prove Tony's not a killer again." Ducky put his arm around her. "I'm sure we won't Abigail. But Tony may need our support anyway. I have a feeling that whoever it was that was killed may be someone Tony knows." Abbey looked at Ducky, horrorstruck. "Poor Tony. I'll take him home with me tonight. Make sure he's ok." Ducky smiled. One could always rely on Abbey to look after people.

When they got to the scene, Gibbs started delegating tasks. "McGee, photos, Cate, go talk to Ziva. DiNozzo…" He pointed as he spoke.

"Inside, boss I'm on it." Gibbs grabbed his arm before he could move. "No, perimeter. I'll be inside." Tony was surprised. Usually Cate or McGee or even Ziva did the perimeter, he (Tony) was always inside with the boss. Nevertheless he did what he was told.

Inside was a mess. Blood everywhere. It was going to take a while to clean this up. The woman lay in the middle of the room. Her stomach & chest were covered in red & her face had been mutilated.

"I hope Anthony hasn't seen this, Jethro." Gibbs turned to see Ducky & Jimmy Palmer entering the room. "Cause of death Duck?" Ducky chuckled. "Gibbs you know I haven't even got into the room. Let me see here." He bent down beside the body & pulled out a liver probe. For once he didn't have to push hard for it to slide into the body. "Any idea why the face was mutilated Duck?" Ducky looked at him & chuckled again. "Only a preliminary guess I'm afraid Jethro but maybe she offended him somehow?" Gibbs nodded in agreement & while Ducky waited for the liver probe, he began to look around the room. There were photos of Tony & a woman he had never seen before. Gibbs suspected that she was the elusive Jeanne. Then he realized that there was a very real chance that she might be the victim Ducky was bending over. "Woah, why do I get the feeling I'm being framed again?" Gibbs spun around to see Tony standing behind him. Luckily he was standing between Tony & the victim, meaning that Tony couldn't see her. "DiNozzo! I thought I told you to check the perimeter." He yelled. "All done boss so I thought I'd come in & help you in here." Tony recognized the look on Gibbs' face. He was in trouble. Tony realized he'd done the wrong thing by coming inside. Ducky stood up with the liver probe in his hand. "According to this, she died about three hours ago, Jethro. If it's alright with you I think Mr. Palmer & I should get her home." Gibbs turned around & nodded at Ducky, nodded for Jimmy to bring over the body bag. Just then Gibbs noticed something in her hand. He bent down to get a closer look, forgetting as he did that he was the only thing blocking Tony's view. He quickly straightened up when he heard Tony gasp. "Jeanne! Oh my god. This can't be happening. Boss you gotta believe me I wouldn't kill her." Gibbs grabbed him as he started to fall. He led Tony outside to the truck & made him sit down. Cate, Ziva & McGee started to come over to see what was wrong. But one look from Gibbs & they all went back to what they were supposed to be doing. Tony watched as Ducky & Jimmy carefully loaded Jeanne's body into the van & drove off. "Gibbs, what am I going to do? Jeanne was the only girl… woman I've ever really loved. How could someone do this to her? To me?" Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll catch them."

When they got back to headquarters, Abbey, Jimmy & Ducky were waiting for them in the squad room. Abbey took one look at Tony's face & could tell he was already depressed by what had happened.

"Tony. Are you ok? You can sleep over at my place tonight if you like?" Even though he was upset & didn't feel like talking to anyone he couldn't help but smile. Abbey had this kind of effect on everyone. It was always hard to stay upset when Abbey was around. "Thanks Abs. But just so you know I'm probably not gunna get much sleep." Abbey smiled & shrugged. "Doesn't matter Tony. I'll stay up all night with you if you wanna talk. And if not I'll stay all night & keep you company anyway." Everyone smiled at that. "Abs, I need you to go through everything here with a fine toothcomb. We're going to treat this case like its one of our own down in Ducky's freezer." Abbey nodded & headed for the elevator. Ducky & Jimmy followed.

All afternoon Tony was left pretty much to himself. Gibbs checked on him every couple of hours or so but didn't force him to talk or anything. Cate, Ziva & McGee had obviously been told to leave him alone. While Tony appreciated them obeying orders for once, he wished they would at least talk to him. If not about the case then about _something_. Gibbs got up & stretched his legs. He looked over at Tony who was playing his favourite Whack-Osama game on his computer. "I'm going for coffee. Ziva you & Cate go check with Ducky see if he has anything to update us on. McGee you go & help Abbey. Do whatever she tells you to." They all nodded & headed to their respective tasks. Gibbs headed for the elevator to get coffee & Tony found himself alone in the squad room. He stopped playing his game & closed the page. He opened a file on his computer that contained photos of him & Jeanne & put them on a slideshow on the plasma. As he stood watching the photos, he unconsciously walked back to his desk. Before he realized what he was doing he had picked up his weapon & cocked it & was sitting at his desk with his sig saur pointed at his head. He was so tempted to pull the trigger but he knew Gibbs would kill him if he did. But try as he may he couldn't bring himself to put the gun down. "Agent DiNozzo what are you doing?" Tony turned around to see Director Sheppard coming down the stairs. She rushed over to him & pulled the gun out of his hands. She put the safety back on & placed the gun on McGee's desk. Just then the elevator pinged & Gibbs, Cate, Ziva, McGee & Abbey stepped out. They all walked over just in time to see the director taking Tony's gun out of his hand. Abbey rushed over as the director placed the gun on McGee's desk. "Tony what were you thinking?" she punched him hard on the arm. "OW. Abbey! What was that for?" Abbey glared & gave him a you-know-what-for look. Before they could stop him he leapt out of his chair & made a grab for the gun. As he did both the director & Abbey tried to stop him. Even Gibbs flinched as they heard a loud bang. Tony dropped the gun & fell to his knees. Abbey & Cate screamed, while McGee's eyes followed the gun as it fell to the floor.

_That's all for the moment folks but stay tuned to find out what happens next._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**The Accidental mistake.**

_So just to recap; Tony's girlfriend Jeanne is dead & Tony has just tried to kill himself. Abbey & the director have tried to stop him but the gun has gone off……_

Gibbs breathed in a sigh of relief as he realized no one had been hit. Tony was on his knees & everyone noticed he was crying. Gibbs could tell the situation was grim. Tony never cried. He turned to Abbey "Try not to let him out of your sight until your sure he's asleep tonight. Maybe you should take him home now." Abbey nodded & pulled Tony to his feet. She let him lean on her as she ushered him towards the elevator.

When they got to Abbey's place, Tony let himself fall onto the couch. Abbey placed the 'groceries' they had collected on the way home in the fridge & walked over to Tony with his favourite beer in her hand. She handed it to him & he gratefully took a sip. "Abs, what would I do without you?" Abbey smiled & went back into the kitchen. "You up for some ice cream Tony?" He laughed & she took that as a yes. They had gone to the local supermarket & picked up almost $150 worth of alcohol, ice cream & chocolate. Abbey had gone into the video store while Tony had got the goodies & had rented a whole heap of his favourite movies. Tony now sorted through them until he found one of his favourite Sean Connery movies; From Russia with Love. He got up & placed the DVD in Abbey's player just as Abbey came out of the kitchen with two gigantic bowls of ice cream. The ice cream was of course smothered in chocolate sauce. Tony looked at Abbey as she handed him the bowl. It was hard not to be infected by Abbey's cheeriness. Before Tony knew it he was smiling too. While they watched the movie Tony made Abbey laugh by copying Sean Connery. Abbey made regular trips to the kitchen for more ice cream, chocolate & alcohol.

After they had watched every film Tony had hired, Abbey suggested they play truth or dare.

"If you chicken out then you have to drink a shot of straight Russian vodka." Tony raised his eyebrow & Abbey giggled.

"You go first Abs. Truth or Dare?" Abbey clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Truth…no dare… no truth…" Tony sighed.

"Make up your mind Abs." he laughed.

"Truth." She nodded as she said it.

"What were you really like in high school?"

"I was a total science nerd. But I learnt electric guitar & was in a band with my cousin. Your turn Tony. Truth or Dare?" Tony grimaced. He hated it when it was his turn.

"Truth. But go easy on me Abs." He knew by the evil grin on her face she would deliberately ask him something hard.

"Are you really as difficult as you act like at work?" This time it was Tony's turn to grin evilly.

"I could answer anything Abs how would you know if I was telling the truth?" Abbey cocked her head to one side & said solemnly "Because when you lie your mouth lies but your eyes don't. Bit like McGee his mouth lies but his ears go red when he's lying. Cate won't look you in the face & Ziva talks very clearly. Gibbs well I can't tell when he's lying but I can tell when he's not telling me everything. And Ducky never lies." Tony chuckled.   
"You've really got us all figured out haven't you Abs?" Abbey giggled

"I think you're avoiding the question Tony…" Hew laughed & nodded. "Ok, ok! OW." He added as Abbey punched his arm. "I was every bit the high school jock & every bit the college jock but I do overdo it a little at work coz I know it annoys Cate. Your turn again Abs… Truth or Dare?"

A few hundred games later & both Tony & Abbey were so drunk that they both knew if they consumed any more alcohol they would both pass out. Which was fine……… if you didn't work for Gibbs. Abbey knew he wouldn't be happy if she passed out drunk when she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Tony. Abbey looked over at Tony who was staring at the television which had been turned off for hours. Abbey could see his muscles bulging under his shirt. She was surprised to find that she actually wished she could take it off him. Before Abbey realized what was happening she lent forward & kissed Tony on the lips. He was surprised but started kissing her back. Abbey moved closer & almost giggled when Tony ran his fingers lightly up her back as they continued to kiss. Suddenly, as though they both realized what was happening, they both pulled away. Tony felt bad. Jeanne hadn't been gone all that long & here he was kissing Abbey. Abbey felt even worse. She was currently on again with McGee. They had been an on again/off again couple since they first met. If McGee found she'd been kissing Tony, not only would they definitely & probably permanently be off again but it would totally break McGee's heart. Abbey stood up to go to bed but as she tried to walk towards her room she nearly fell face first on the carpeted floor. Tony giggled & got up to help her. As they got to their feet they came close together again & before they could stop themselves they were kissing again. Abbey knew it was wrong but this time she didn't want to stop. She pulled Tony's shirt up over his head & was glad that he didn't try to stop her. Before they knew it they were in Abbey's spare bedroom………

The next morning, Tony awoke to his cell phone ringing loudly. His head felt like it had been repeatedly bashed against a brick wall. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. He felt around for it then realized it was in the lounge room. Which meant he would have to get up. He tried to lift himself out of bed but found himself pinned to the bed. Something was on top of him stopping him from getting up. He looked up & remembered the night before. Abbey was lying asleep on top of him. She obviously hadn't heard the phone or otherwise she was doing a better job of ignoring it. Tony gently pushed her off him & started to pull his feet over the side of the bed. It was then that he realized they weren't in a bed. He sat up & saw that they were in fact lying in Abbey's coffin. Without meaning to he screamed. Abbey sat up fast.

"I wasn't sleeping on the job Gibbs I swear." She mumbled. When she had rubbed her eyes & woken up properly she looked around to see what the fuss was. "What's wrong Tony?" she said with an evil smile.

"We are lying in a coffin Abbey!" she giggled & winked at him. "We did more than just lie in it last night." She laughed as Tony shuddered. He climbed out of the coffin & headed for the lounge room. Abbey followed him.  
"Ignore it. I bet whoever wants to talk to you will ring again later… we could go back to the bedroom & have some fun…" she taunted. Tony picked up the phone & looked at the caller ID. It was Gibbs. He grimaced & turned to Abbey. "I'd better not ignore it. It's Gibbs." She smiled as he answered the phone. "Yeah boss?" Gibbs could tell that Tony was trying not to laugh at something. "Just letting you know you've got a couple of weeks leave if you want to take them DiNozzo." Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm fine boss. I don't need to take time off." Gibbs almost laughed. "It's not a suggestion DiNozzo." He hung up & Tony sighed.

"So… what did Gibbs want?" Abbey whispered, suddenly behind him. He jumped. She moved very fast when she wanted to.

"Abs, don't even think about it." He smiled as he gently pushed her away.

"Oops too late." She giggled. Tony groaned as she pulled him towards the bedroom. '_What am I getting myself into??' _he wondered.

Gibbs sighed as he put down his phone. Why did DiNozzo always think he was so damn invincible? He smiled as he remembered he himself had once been like Tony.

"Not disturbing you am I, Jethro?" Gibbs turned to see Director Sheppard standing behind him amused at the look on his face. He straightened up & tried to look official. She was wearing a dinner gown. A deep purple gown with matching jewelry. She looked stunning. "You going somewhere, Jen?" he smirked. She frowned. "What are you thinking, Jethro?" she couldn't help but gasp when he spoke next.

"Paris." He smiled & stepped towards her. She caught herself just in time & held a hand up to stop him.

Don't, Jethro," He stepped closer. "Special Agent Gibbs." He stopped, hearing the warning in her voice. He backed off but he was still smirking. He was just about to throw caution to the wind & kiss her when Ducky, McGee, Jimmy & Ziva walked into the squad room. Luckily they didn't see anything.

"Wow…uh Director…You look great." Stammered a voice behind them.

"Thank you Agent McGee. I'm having lunch with some agency heads." Gibbs smirked.

"But its barely past breakfast, Jen" she glowered at him. He grinned & walked towards his desk. She rolled her eyes & headed for her office. Everyone stared at Gibbs. Even Ducky had never seen him this that before.

"What are you all standing there for? I'm going…" Everyone exchanged glances & smiled. "For coffee!" they all chorused. Ducky laughed.  
"You've got to hand it to them Jethro, you've really taught them to anticipate you well." Gibbs rolled his eyes & walked towards the elevator.

"Is it just me or did Gibbs seem to be acting like Tony just then?" McGee voiced what they were all thinking. "Don't let Jethro here you saying that Timothy. Speaking of which where is young Anthony this morning? I know he's known to be late of a morning but this is unusual even for him." Ducky looked towards the elevator as though doing so would cause Tony to suddenly walk out of it.

"Gibbs called him & told him to take a couple of weeks off after… you know…" Cate told him. But almost before the words were out of her mouth, Tony & Abbey walked out of the elevator & straight over to them.

"Where's the bossman?" asked Abbey bouncing up & down while she sipped her first Caf-Pow of the day. Everyone looked at Tony.  
"Agent DiNozzo! I thought Gibbs told you to take a couple of weeks off? What do you think you're doing here?" Everyone turned to see the director heading back down towards the squad room.

"I'm fine director. I don't need time off." Suddenly Tony felt a hand slap the back of his head. He smiled as he rubbed his head subconsciously. "Morning Boss." Gibbs growled with frustration. "I thought I made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. Abbey why didn't you try to stop him?" she dropped her head & pouted.

"I did Gibbs but he wouldn't listen. & since I had to come in anyway he decided to come with." Gibbs glared at her.

"Gi-ibbs!" she whined. "I really tried. But you know how stubborn DiNozzo is!! He refused to stay at home." Gibbs walked over & stopped directly in front of her. He raised his hand & Abbey flinched. Suddenly he turned & slapped Tony's head very hard.

"OUCH! A little hard there boss." Gibbs raised his hand again & Tony stopped.

"Sorry boss. But as I told you on the phone I don't need any time off." Gibbs let out a sigh of frustration & shook his head.

"When will you get it through your head, DiNozzo? You are not invincible. Don't you remember when you got the plague? You almost died then. Losing someone you love is not exactly the same as physical pain but it's similar." He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I don't want you to feel that you have to hold everything inside. Even if you don't want to talk to or in front of the others, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to anyone. I may be a little rough with you but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it. Are you even listening, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded distractedly. He tried to concentrate & listen to Gibbs but all he could think about was the night before. He glanced at Abbey, who still had her head down, & tried to ignore the flashes of memories that were racing through his head. Abbey looked up at him almost as though she knew he was looking at her & he almost moved toward her. He knew what they had done the night before wasn't right but he found himself wishing he had listened to Abbey & not come to work.

"Fine I'll go home if you want me to Boss." Gibbs was puzzled for a moment but smiled.

"McGee go with him." Gibbs caught the look on Tony's face & raised an eye brow. But Tony didn't speak & grabbed McGee in a headlock as they walked towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Warning Signs.**

"It's not your fault Abs. I know how stubborn DiNozzo can be. Please tell me you didn't leave him alone last night." Abbey smiled & cocked an eye brow. "Kept him up all night watching his favourite movies & eating ice cream. Actually I'm surprised the phone woke him up at all this morning. We both drank that much vodka last night. I'm surprised he can even move. This has pretty much eradicated my hang over Gibbs." She added holding up her Caf-Pow. Gibbs smiled. In the ten years he had known Abbey he had never seen her drunk. Oddly enough he had never seen her when she wasn't on a caffeine high either. He walked over to Abbey & put an arm around her. "I'm not mad at you Abs. So you don't have to worry that I'm gunna start hitting you like I hit DiNozzo." Abbey smiled & hugged him.

"I really tried to stop him Gibbs; I tried for like twenty minutes. But you know what Tony's like when he gets an idea in his head. Promise I'll do better to keep him home next time Bossman."

As they got into the sedan, McGee remembered that Tony's place was still being cleaned up. This meant that they would have to go to his apartment. The only other time that Tony had ever been to McGee's apartment was on a case when McGee had been relatively new to the team. They had been called in on a saturday & Cate & Tony had come to pick him up. They had pretty much gone through most of his stuff. Tony making fun of him as usual & Cate trying not to humour him, trying not to insult McGee. He regretted having to take Tony to his apartment but since Abbey would kill him if he used the key that he still had to her place, he knew he had no other choice. Then Tony spoke interrupting McGee's thoughts.  
"We'll have to go over to Abbey's to get my stuff McGee. So we may as well stay there. Abbey won't mind." McGee listened but kept his eyes on the road.

"Probie! Are you listening to me? You're going in the wrong direction." McGee jumped as Tony yelled. "Tony, I don't want to risk annoying Abbey by breaking into her place. I know she'll be pissed. And as she loves to remind me she is one of the few people in the world that could kill me & leave no forensic evidence. I'm not willing to try & push it. We've only just got back together after the last time I annoyed her accidentally." Tony laughed & held up a key which he had subtly taken off McGee's key ring while they were in the elevator.

"Who said anything about breaking in McGee?" McGee groaned "Tony please I don't want to do this I know Abbey won't take it well." But he could tell it was useless. When Tony got an idea there was no stopping him. He sighed & pulled the car over, checked behind that it was safe & did a u-turn.  
"Why didn't you just do a Gibbs & swing the car around?" McGee had had enough he pulled the car off the road sharply & yanked on the parking brake.

"If you don't like my driving Tony, then you can get out & walk. And just for the record I'm sick of you calling me probie, mcgeek & anymore of the names you have. For once I have had enough of your college pranks. Regardless of what you think you aren't funny & all you really are is offensive & rude!! So if you don't like the fact that I drive slowly to be safe & by the way I'm not Gibbs so it makes sense that I don't drive like him, then you can just get out of the car & find your own way either back to headquarters or to Abbey's. I'm through with putting up with your bullshit!" Tony stared. For the first time since they met, McGee had finally stood up for himself.

"Way to go McGee. Nice to see you giving as good as you get! And for the record I'm kinda glad you don't drive like Gibbs. It's bad enough that Ziva drives like him. Look I know I give you crap but its character building. Your little outburst just then proved it." He stated as McGee looked at him in disbelief.  
"Call it what you want Tony, as long as its stops I don't care. Now let's get going shall we?" He smiled evilly as he floored it enjoying the look of pure fear on Tony's face.

As they screeched to a stop outside Abbey's place, Tony slowly opened his eyes.

"Are we here? Why did you have to do that, McGee? I just finished telling you that I was glad you didn't drive like Gibbs, & you go & floor it all the way here." McGee grinned

"Now you know how Cate & I feel everytime you pull one of your pranks on us. Don't like anymore than we do, do you Tony?" Tony rolled his eyes & headed for the front door. He produced the key that he had stashed in his pocket when McGee had his meltdown & put it in the keyhole. He unlocked the door & walked in. The phone in his pocket rang just as he stepped over the threshold.  
"DiNozzo."

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs' voice asked impatiently.

"I did a Hannibal Lector on him, Boss. Ate his Liver with beans & a nice cianti." He made the sucking sound just as McGee walked in.

"DiNozzo! Put McGee on. NOW!" Tony pulled the phone away from his ear & handed it to McGee.

"Boss wants to talk to you." McGee took the phone & headed back outside.

"Boss?" he asked tentatively.

"Make sure to keep an eye on Tony. Don't let him out of your sight. My gut tells me he's up to something. He never gives in as quickly as he did before you left. Where are you now? Your apartment?" McGee grimaced knowing that Abbey was probably standing in the room.

"Ah, no boss. Tony found the key that Abbey gave me to her place & insisted since his stuff was already here that we should come here. I know you're there Abs, I tried to convince him that we shouldn't but he wouldn't listen. I didn't even realize he'd taken the keys off my key ring." He held the phone away from his ear anticipating Abbey to yell at him but she laughed.  
"It's okay McGee I'm not mad. I expected Tony would go to my place & I told him you had a key." McGee groaned.

"Abbey you could have let me know!" he heard her laugh again as Gibbs took back the phone.  
"Just so you know, my gut's telling me Tony will probably try to find out who killed his girlfriend & go after the bastard. Don't let him because he's bound to do something stupid." McGee heard a thunk coming from inside the house & he groaned again.

"Ah I think he's trying to leave now boss. I'll go around the side of the house & try to intercept him." Gibbs chuckled.

"Use force if you have to McGee." He laughed as he hung up the phone. McGee drew his gun before he realized what he was doing. Just as he got to the side gate, Tony opened it & started to come through. "Relax, McGee it's just me. Put that thing away before you hurt someone." He added as he noticed McGee's gun in his hand. McGee noticed it too & stared with horror. He quickly placed it back in its holster & grabbed Tony's arm.

"We're going back inside & we're staying there until Gibbs says otherwise. Don't try to argue Tony because I'm not in the mood for it." Tony laughed & allowed McGee to lead him back inside. When they walked into the lounge room he flopped down onto the couch & reached for the DVDs he & Abbey had rented & watched the night before.  
"Wanna watch a movie McGee? To pass the time? I mean knowing Gibbs he probably won't call for a while. Could get boring if we just sit here." McGee rolled his eyes & nodded. Tony picked up the movies & started looking through them.  
"This one looks good. Remember I told you about it after the boss & Abbey proved I wasn't a murderer." He held up the DVD for McGee to see. The title read Cool Hand Luke.

"What we got here is a failure to communicate." McGee said, mimicking Tony as he recalled the quote Tony had given him when they left the prison. Tony smiled as he inserted the disc into Abbey's DVD player.

A couple of hours later, they both awoke to the front door slamming shut. Tony jumped up to see McGee holstering his weapon & Abbey, Cate, Ziva, Ducky & Gibbs walking into the room with him.   
"Getting a little trigger happy aren't we McGee? Lucky you're not the type to shoot first." Everyone laughed as McGee threw a cushion at Tony who caught it & threw it back. McGee wasn't so quick & it caught him in the side of the head. He picked it up & threw it at Tony again who had moved in front of Cate. Tony ducked & McGee groaned as the cushion hit Cate in the face. She picked it up & threw it at McGee who had started to back away & had moved in front of Ziva. He ducked & Ziva caught the cushion before it could hit her. She threw it towards Abbey but forgot that Gibbs was in front of her. Tony, McGee, Cate & Abbey all tried not to laugh as Gibbs caught the cushion & threw it back onto the couch. Abbey walked into the kitchen & brought out some glasses, a bottle of Jack & a half empty bottle of Russian vodka. Tony groaned as she placed them on the coffee table.

"Please, Abs. No more alcohol not after last night." She laughed & poured herself a glass. Tony sighed & copied her, knowing that by the end of the night he was once again going to have a major headache. Secretly he was glad that they were all there to keep him company. He looked over at Gibbs & smiled. Abbey was trying to mess up his hair & getting frustrated when he tried to stop her. McGee & Ziva were playing some kind of game with vodka shots & Cate & Ducky were deep in conversation. Tony stood up & walked towards the window. Abbey followed him.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't Tony." She said quietly. He smiled appreciatively & nodded. She passed him another drink & he grimaced. She laughed & headed back over to the others.

_**Two months later………**_

Abbey groaned as she heard her alarm go off. She hadn't got much sleep the night before & didn't really feel like get up. As she sat up she felt a little strange. It was the same feeling she got after a night out clubbing only she hadn't been out the night before. She slowly climbed out of her coffin & headed for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet when she was violently sick into it. She cleaned her mouth with toilet paper & flushed the contents of the bowl. As she brushed her teeth, she wondered what she could have eaten to make her sick like that.

After she had allowed herself to wake up, she headed for the kitchen & grabbed a can of cola from the fridge. She opened the can & took a long sip. But for some reason the taste made her run back to the bathroom & vomit again. She flushed the contents & headed towards the front door. It was going to be a long day…

Later that morning & four trips to the bathroom later, Abbey was forced to admit the one reason for feeling weird that she had been avoiding. S he was pregnant. Just to be sure she had picked up a pregnancy test when she'd slipped out on the pretence of getting her morning Caf-Pow. As she headed for the bathroom to make sure, her mind raced with possibilities. If she was pregnant, who was the father & if she wasn't then why was she feeling unwell? She sighed as she entered the ladies room. Why did this have to happen now?

"Dammit. I can't deal with this now! Why the hell did it have to happen now?????" Abbey screamed as she walked back into her lab.

"Can't deal with what, Abigail?" She stopped short as she noticed the whole team including Ducky was waiting in her lab. Ducky & Gibbs were looking at her with puzzled expressions. Gibbs was surprised to see that Abbey suddenly looked very secretive.

"Uh… nothing what is everyone gathered in here for? You know I don't like it when you all know something I don't. What's the 411??" Tony, Cate & Ducky smiled, McGee rolled his head, Gibbs raised an eye brow but Ziva was puzzled.

"411, Abs?" grinned Gibbs. She frowned at him.

"Why are you in here Gibbs??"

"Aren't we allowed to visit you Abs?" smiled Tony. Abbey screwed up her eyes & stared at him.

"You usually only come down during a case or when one of the team has been hurt. And since everyone except Jimmy is here………ohhh Jimmy hasn't been hurt has he?

_Sorry this chapter has taken a while. Hope you enjoy. Stay tuned to find out whether Jimmy is ok, who got Abbey pregnant & what she's going to do about it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Who's your Daddy?**

_Sorry its been a while coming have had some problems working out what to write & have been working on two other stories soon to be publishable on fanfic._

_Recap: Abbey has just found out she's expecting, & has just walked into her lab to find everyone except Jimmy waiting for her………_

"Gibbs! Stop just standing there. Tell me what's going on!" Abbey whined. Gibbs walked over & placed his hand on her shoulder & lifted her chin with the other.

"You might wanna sit down Abs." suggested Tony. She walked over & sat on her favourite roller chair.

"Metro police found a male unconscious in Anacostia Park. Beaten almost to death. They rushed him to Bethesda Hospital; he's going to be fine,"

"Who would want to beat up Jimmy?"

"Who's talking about beating me up?" Asked Jimmy Palmer walking into the lab. Abbey rushed over & hugged him.

"They found a wallet on him when the doctors were checking him out. Name said Aaron Sciuto. Any relation of yours Abbey?" Gibbs could tell from her reaction that she had recognized the name.

"Aaron's my baby brother, Gibbs. Do they have any idea who might have done this? I don't know what I'd do if Aaron died! He's my only sibling." Gibbs shook his head as he put his arms around her. Abbey's eyes filled with tears & Gibbs gently pulled her to her feet.

"He's not going to die Abs. I'll go with you to Bethesda & you'll see for yourself he's going to be fine. Tony, contact Metro Police & get them to share everything with us. Ziva, run down everything you can on Aaron see if you can find out why someone would want to hurt him. McGee, go to Aaron's house see if you can find anything that would suggest who's trying to kill him. Cate you go with McGee." Everyone nodded & headed off.

Gibbs was worried. Abbey had been uncharacteristically quiet on the trip over. He watched as she sat waiting to be taken in to see her brother. He was tempted to ask her what was on her mind as he could sense it was something besides the fact that her brother had been attacked. But he held his tongue. In the ten years he had known her, Abbey had always confided in him. Granted she had occasionally taken her time & had been a little apprehensive but she had always come to him when she needed help. He was pondering what could possibly be bugging her when he noticed two people walking towards her. At first he thought they were a nurse & doctor coming to tell Abbey she could go & sit with Aaron & Abbey must have at first too because she jumped to her feet but then Gibbs watched as Abbey rushed over & hugged them. With a jolt of electricity, Gibbs realized they were her parents. He started to walk over & introduce himself but then he stopped realizing that they would probably want some family time on their own. He was about to head back to headquarters, figuring Abbey would be in good hands with her parents there, when Abbey walked over & grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Gibbs? Come & meet my parents." Gibbs smiled & put his arm around her shoulder. They walked over to Abbey's parents & Abbey began signing. Gibbs tried to follow but for once Abbey was signing so quickly he couldn't keep up. He smiled knowing Abbey would eventually interpret once she was finished. Then he noticed she was finished & it seemed that they were waiting for him to say something. He turned to Abbey;

"What exactly were you saying to them, Abs?" she smiled.  
"Wasn't going to quick for you was I bossman?" He grinned & chuckled.

"Abs? What did you say?" She giggled.

"All I said was that you were my boss & that we've worked together for almost eleven years." Gibbs raised an eye brow.

"It took you that long just to tell them that? Can your parents lip read?" Abbey nodded & gave him a 'Duh' look. Abbey's father signed something in Gibbs' direction. Abbey laughed & Gibbs watched as she signed to let them know they were too quick for Gibbs to understand them. Abbey deliberately signed slowly knowing Gibbs would be able to understand her. He smiled & gave her his half amused half annoyed look & she giggled again. Abbey knew Gibbs wasn't mad at her as he turned to watch her father signing something.

"Thanks for being here with Abigail, Special Agent Gibbs." He signed.

"Please call me Jethro. Besides there's nothing I wouldn't do for Abbey & she knows it." Replied Gibbs. Abbey's father nodded. Just then a doctor came over to them.

"Miss Sciuto? Can I have a word please?" Abbey nodded & walked into an empty room with him.

While Gibbs had gone for coffee soon after they'd got to the hospital, Abbey had gotten a second opinion on whether the pregnancy test was right or not. When she entered the room behind him, she looked at him carefully. He was sitting at his desk watching her. He indicated with his hand that she should have a seat & she sat down on the very edge of the seat. She could tell by the look on his face that the result he was about to give her was not what she wanted to hear.

"Miss Sciuto, the tests were positive. Do you know who the father is? Because you may want to let him know. You don't have to, of course. Results show that everything is going fine. Do you have any questions?"

Abbey was speechless. This was not what she wanted or needed right now. She shook her head & stood up to leave. As she walked back out to where her parents & Gibbs were standing, her mind was reeling. How could this have happened? She looked up at Gibbs & could see that he was using his eyes to quietly ask her what was wrong. She knew he would be one of the only people she would be able to trust with her problem, after all he had always been there for her before, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She walked past him & her parents into Aaron's room, sat down beside his bed & stared at the opposite wall.

Gibbs was surprised. Abbey had always told him everything. Something was troubling her & for once she didn't want to tell him. Although it was out of character for Abbey, Gibbs wasn't worried. He knew that she'd tell him when she was ready. He made sure that her parents would keep an eye on her & headed back to headquarters.

Abbey sighed as she sat next to Aaron's bed. Not only was she wishing her baby brother would wake up but she was also wondering what she was going to do now that she was certain she was pregnant. She couldn't be certain that Tony was the father. She rationalized that it could be McGee. At any rate she would have to keep it to herself until she was sure. Just then she heard a noise. She looked up to see Aaron coming around. He groaned & tried to put his hand up to his head.

"Where am I? Abigail? Is that you? What happened?"

Abbey jumped up & went to the door. She opened it & signaled for the doctor. He came over & started examining Aaron. While he did, Abbey started to explain everything to him.

"You were attacked by person or persons unknown & you are now in a hospital bed in Bethesda & my colleagues are attempting to work out who attacked you & why. But for now just rest little brother. You're safe in this room. Mum & Dad are just outside I'll go & get them." She walked out again & signed to her parents that Aaron was awake. They rushed over & inside to his bed. She signed that she was going to head back to work but would come & check up on him later. Her father signed back & said that they would keep an eye on him & would get the doctors to notify her if anything changed. She nodded & headed out the door. She had made it all the way to the elevator before realizing that Gibbs had dropped her off at the hospital. She reached for her phone but remembered she hadn't had time to grab it before they left. She felt around in her pocket & felt some loose change. She removed it & walked over to a public phone. She put the money in & dialed Gibbs' cell number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Gibbs."

"Always so official. Can you come & pick me up? And before you say it, I'm going to check in on Aaron regularly." Abbey smiled as she pictured Gibbs grinning.

"Ok, Abs. I'll be there in about half an hour."

They both hung up & Abbey sat down on a step to wait for him. She used the time to contemplate what she was going to do about her predicament. She knew that her DNA machine at work could possibly be used to determine paternity, but she would have to do it when the others were at home or something. She figured it would make more sense to be absolutely sure of paternity before telling anyone. She thought about what it would be like to be a mother. Suddenly she was gripped by a different fear. With her family history, there was a good chance the baby would be deaf. Not that she had a problem with that but she knew how her cousins had grown up & she didn't think it would be fair to bring a child into the world like that. Not that she wouldn't keep the child if it was born deaf. She wondered what the others would think. Before she could contemplate it, Gibbs was pulling up very fast in front of her. She smiled; enjoying Gibbs' driving was an acquired taste. Tony, McGee & even Ziva always told him he should slow down. Not that Ziva could talk. If Abbey ever managed to convince Gibbs to take up drag racing, Ziva could be a worthy competitor. As Gibbs pulled the car to a stop he noticed that she was smiling for the first time in a few days. Gibbs wondered what was on her mind that was making her smile like that. As Abbey opened the car door he asked her.

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a little while. What's on your mind?" Abbey smiled again.

"You sure you wanna know bossman?" Gibbs chuckled & nodded. Abbey giggled & answered with a cheeky look on her face.

"I was just thinking that with the way you drive, you could be a major drag racing star & Ziva could be your drag racing nemesis. The sky's the limit. If the Director ever gets sick of you & fires you then you could have a future as a drag racer." Gibbs roared with laughter at this. Trust Abbey to be able to make him laugh. As they drove back to headquarters, Gibbs was tempted to ask her what was bothering her but decided that Abbey knew he would always be there for her & if & when she was ready to tell him he'd be ready to help if he had to just like always.

They got back & everyone was surprised to see Abbey was laughing & joking about something with Gibbs. Tony couldn't help but notice that even at a time when her little brother was in hospital, she still managed to look absolutely amazing. He watched as she & Gibbs walked towards them. Two months ago he had thought that what they did was wrong & stupid but now, watching Abbey walking closer & closer, he couldn't help wishing that they were alone. Abbey saw him watching her & started to wonder how he'd react if it turned out that she was carrying a baby DiNozzo. She was only half paying attention to what Gibbs was saying. She loved Tony's smile & he'd always been able to make her laugh whether he was quoting one of his favourite movies or impersonating Sean Connery or even occasionally when he would bait Gibbs. Plus he was quite cute. Not usually her type but still cute. Abbey shook her head she had to stop thinking like this. Any more & she would ruin her chances with McGee. Although if the baby was Tony's she'd have ruined her chances with McGee anyway.

"So everything ok with Aaron, Abbey?" asked Gibbs when they were standing with everyone.

"Yeah he seems a little out of it & he couldn't remember what had happened but he seemed ok. I'll go back later & check on him. My parents said they'll let me know if anything changes. As far as we know he's out of danger. Well medically anyway. Doctor says he's gunna be fine." She couldn't help checking over Tony. He noticed her looking & grinned. She saw him grinning & turned away.

"Look I'd better get started with the evidence. I'll be down in my lab." She walked away & headed for the elevator. When she got into her lab, she walked over to her kit. She pulled out some swabs & headed for the bathroom. After she'd finished in there she went into forensic mode & sat back to wait for the machine to beep………

_Tune in to find out who the father is & what Abbey's going to do……_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Decision Time.**

_Sorry it's taken so long to update. Moved house & haven't had a chance to get the internet connection up. Hope you enjoy the next chapter…………_

_Recap: Abbey is about to find out who the father is & will also decide to tell or not to tell……_

As the machine beeped, Abbey jumped to her feet. She snatched the results out of the printer & made a meal of putting on her glasses. While part of her desperately wanted to know the results, part of her wanted to avoid knowing as long as possible.

When she was sure she had her glasses on straight, she took a glance at the results.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Gibbs quietly crept into the lab & looked over her shoulder. She started to sob & Gibbs was shocked. Something must be seriously wrong for Abbey to be crying. He picked up the piece of paper she had dropped when she started to cry, the words "PATERNITY TEST" jumped out at him. Which meant one of two things; either Abbey was pregnant & was unhappy about it or she was pregnant & was unhappy about the identity of the father.

"Everything ok, Abs?" Abbey jumped & quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey Bossman, nope nothing's wrong what gave you that idea?" Gibbs could tell Abbey was only pretending to be cheerful. Gibbs raised an eyebrow & held up the paper. Abbey burst into fresh tears, just as Tony, McGee & Ducky came into the lab.

"Abbey, what's wrong?" McGee ran over as Gibbs hid the paper.

"Have you been making her cry?" He frowned at Gibbs, who smiled & shook his head.

"Abigail, have you had bad news?" Abbey screwed up her face at Ducky calling her Abigail & smiled.

"Something like that. Not exactly bad news, just not the result I was hoping for. But I'm ok. Excuse me." With that she rushed over to the bin & promptly threw up, losing her feet underneath her as she did so.

"Abbey!" McGee just caught her & Tony rolled the chair over & held it underneath her. McGee guided her onto the chair as Ducky placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm, you don't seem to have a fever. Was this the first time today that you've been sick? Hmmm," he said as Abbey fought the urge to cry again.

"Abbey are you ok? I mean you aren't coming down with something are you?" McGee had gone pale when Abbey partially collapsed. She smiled, tried to stand & fell over.

"I'm ok just a little dizzy. Haven't had much of an appetite lately," Abbey felt like she was going to be sick again.

"Really, Timmy. I'm fine." She waved him away & tried to stand. Gibbs came over & gently forced her to sit down again.

"You're white as a sheet Abs," remarked Tony.

"You look like you're going to be sick again &/or pass out. Are you sure you're alright?" Abbey sighed. Partly-exasperated partly to prevent herself from throwing up again.

"Look, I'm fine it's just morning sickness! In the afternoon!" she yelled, then clapped her hands to her mouth as she realized what she'd said. Everybody's jaws dropped. Then McGee smiled & he hugged her. Not the reaction she was expecting. Gibbs felt a metaphorical light bulb turn on in his head as he realized, both from Abbey's face & the paper she'd been crying over, McGee was not the father…

"Please! Can I just be alone? I just wanna be by myself. I'm not going to do anything to exhausting!" Tony & Ducky took one look at her face & left quietly. McGee seemed hesitant but as he moved to help her off the chair she scowled & he hurried out the door.

Gibbs waited for them to be out of earshot before speaking up.

"I'm going to go out on a limb her Abs, & say that you were crying because McGee's not the father, weren't you?" Abbey nodded & turned away. He watched as her shoulders started to shake. As he stepped forward to try to comfort her she turned to face him & pushed him away as he tried to put his arms around her.

"Please Gibbs don't. Just leave me alone." He nodded & left the lab, only to return moments later with Abbey's favourite drink, a Caf-Pow, in hand.

"Gibbs! What are you thinking? I'm with child which means caffeine is off limits during & until the kid is eating solids! No more Caf-Pows, iced coffees, no alcohol, & no partying!" Gibbs tried to look sympathetic but couldn't stop a smile from escaping. "It's not funny Gibbs! How am supposed to explain to McGee that he's not the father? How am I supposed to it without crushing him? He's not going to want to talk to me again. Hell, he won't even want to know me!" Despite her resisting & protesting, Gibbs moved forward & hugged her.

"You'll find a way, Abs. I guess there's no chance of you telling me who it is? You know I can keep a secret." She smiled but shook her head. He nodded understandingly & headed back to the squad room.

Abbey sat down again on the chair & looked at the paper. How could an accidental one night stand, a drunken 'romance' lead to this? McGee & her had been on again/off again ever since they'd first met. But in the past year or so everything had been so… together. How was she going to tell McGee without completely ruining everything? Not to mention he would want to know who the father was & that information would totally crush him. It was lucky for her that Gibbs obviously couldn't read test results!

"Wow McGeek, who'd of thunk it? You & Abbey you know…… I mean you've never exactly been her type…" Tony had been talking incessantly for almost half an hour & it was driving McGee up the wall.

"It's either Special Agent McGee, McGee or Tim! Not McGeek not Probie or any other derogatory nickname you care to mention! Maybe you enjoy teasing me because you're jealous!" At this Tony's face flushed red.

"Jealous? Why would I possibly be jealous of you? What could you possibly have that would make me jealous?" Cate & Ziva, who had just walked into the squad room, watched as McGee, who didn't usually bite when Tony was teasing him, stand up & walk over to Tony's desk.

"I think you _are _jealous! Because you seem to have a new girlfriend every two days whereas I can actually commit to a long-term relationship with Abbey even & especially when she suddenly tells me she's expecting! I could easily have bolted out the door never to return but I didn't. I embraced the fact that I'm going to be a father & will be supporting Abbey ENTIRELY!!" Tony, who appreciated the fact that McGee was standing up to him, did not enjoy being yelled at.

"Why don't you say it a bit louder, McGeek! I don't think the people upstairs & in the lower levels heard you at all!" Gibbs, who had heard the entire conversation, walked up & slapped Tony across the head harder than ever before. Almost in a slow-motion effect, Gibbs watched as Tony fell forward hitting his head hard on the corner of the desk. Before Tony had even hit the floor, Gibbs was already on the phone to Ducky.

"Duck, need you up here. Tony's had an… uh… accident. He's kinda unconscious Duck!"

Five minutes later, Tony was awake & Ducky was checking for concussion. Abbey & Jimmy had been with him when Gibbs rang & had hurried to the squad room with Ducky. One look at Gibbs' face was enough to tell Abbey the he had had something to do with Tony's "accident". Even Jimmy could tell Gibbs looked slightly guilty as he watched Ducky checking Tony over.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! What on earth did you do to Tony? You better not have killed him coz I don't want my child growing up without its father!!" Cate & Ziva looked up shocked. Not only was Abbey pregnant, but to Tony?!#

Abbey turned just in time to watch as McGee's face crumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: **

**Explanation.**

_Lovin' the reviews guys & gals, I agree with Flatliner15 who said he would love to see Tony get knocked out by Gibbs on the show!! Here's the next installment hope you enjoy… _

_Recap: Abbey has just blurted out that Tony's the father & McGee is obviously crushed. Will she be able to save their relationship??_

Abbey was about to try to explain but he simply stood up & headed for the elevator. Even Gibbs was speechless.

Abbey realized that Tony had a look of absolute shock. If he hadn't been unconscious minutes before, & still unsteady on his feet, she knew he would have followed McGee. That & Ducky had his hand on Tony's shoulder & was gently but firmly making sure he didn't move.

"How is that even possible?" Tony finally said after a minute or two.

"Hang on Abbey, when did you find out you were pregnant & why didn't you tell me?" asked Cate with a look of disbelief.

The stress of the day's events seemed to have finally taken its toll on Abbey. She sank to her knees & began to sob. She was quickly surrounded by Gibbs, Cate & Ducky. Ziva & Jimmy, who had remained quiet the entire time, exchanged glances & moved towards Tony to make sure he didn't get up. Tony anticipated this & rolled his eyes.

"So Abs," he said casually, as his head began to clear, "How exactly is this possible? I mean, are you sure I'm the father?"

"Because I ran the test three times!! I'd been hurling a lot the last few days so I did a pregnancy test which was positive & curiosity ended up getting the best of me so I did a paternity test & when I got the results I didn't wanna believe it so I tested it a couple more times to make sure & the result didn't change. That's why I was crying this morning. I can't believe I blurted it out like that. McGee is never gonna wanna know me now!!" She burst into fresh sobs & Cate patted her shoulder.

"I still do not understand how Tony could be the father though. You two have never dated." Piped up Ziva.

Tony & Abbey exchanged glances & Tony nodded, resigned.

"Um… You guys remember when Tony's girlfriend was murdered? And Gibbs didn't want Tony to go home alone? Well I sorta convinced him to play some drinking games & we kinda got a little drunk & one thing led to another & well we ended up…"

"In Abbey's coffin!" finished Tony. Gibbs tried to hide a smile, Ziva wasn't impressed, Cate rolled her eyes, Ducky grinned & chuckled & Jimmy looked horrified.

"Coffin? Uh Abbey why would you have a coffin?" he stuttered.

"Duh, Palmer, because she's Goth! Or had you forgotten?" Tony said very sarcastically.

"Yeah & true to form you've revealed way more information than any of us needed to know, DiNozzo." Everyone turned to see McGee standing next to Tony's desk. Without warning Abbey jumped up & ran over & hugged him.

"McGee, I am soooo sorry. It was an accident & I never, never, never meant for you to find out that way. I was going to tell you a little more privately but it just kinda slipped out. I really didn't wanna hurt you. I know you probably don't want to ever talk to me again & you'll probably see this as a last ditch attempt to fix things but I love you, Tim. Please I really do I know you probably won't want to raise Tony's kid & I don't blame you but I really need you to understand that I love you. As for the baby I'm going to book the _procedure_ when I get back to my lab."

"NO!" McGee & Tony both objected simultaneously & Abbey & Cate burst into giggles.

"This was all a prank wasn't it Abbey? The pregnant thing it being Tony's it was all just a joke wasn't it?" Smiled Gibbs

"Nope. I was giggling because Tony doesn't seem to be the type to want children & McGee, well I wouldn't have thought he'd wanna raise someone else's kid & yet they both objected. Not that I'm not saying Tim's not loyal because he is but I mean he & Tony have never exactly got along so I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me & the child." All of a sudden she burst into tears again & McGee handed her his handkerchief. As she blew her nose, he bent down & hugged her.

"Oh, Abbey," he sighed. "I love you & have since we first met. The only reason I left was to clear my head & let everything sink in before I opened my mouth to comment. I didn't want to say something I'd regret. As long as we're together Abbey I don't care about paternity." Abbey who was surprised at McGee admitting he loved her in front of everyone (Tony especially), smiled, leapt to her feet again & kissed him. Everyone laughed as McGee's cheeks went bright red. Gibbs & Ducky exchanged glances & chuckled.

"Well Jethro I think we can all agree rule twelve is well & truly been overruled." Gibbs smiled & rolled his eyes.

McGee & Abbey headed for the elevator & Abbey had just pushed the button when she remembered Tony's head injury. She dashed back just as Ducky was putting the final stitches in.

"Duck, I would like you & Palmer to take Tony to the ER. DiNozzo don't even think of getting away with not getting checked by a doctor." Tony was about to speak but Ducky cut him off.

"I am a medical examiner, Anthony, not an emergency doctor. You need a proper checkup. The last thing we need is you passing out because of an untreated concussion. No arguments!" He added as Tony opened his mouth again.  
"You are coming whether you like it or not. You are also going to heed any & _ALL_ instructions this doctor gives you. If he tells you to go home there will be no insisting you are fine especially if the doctor says you are clearly not! Do not give me that look!" Tony tried to give Ducky his bet puppy dog eyes without success. Ducky held one of Tony's arms while Jimmy held the other. They helped him out of the chair & headed for the elevator. Abbey followed behind & gasped loudly as Tony suddenly lost consciousness again & Jimmy & Ducky, who were not prepared, couldn't hold his weight so he crashed to the floor. Abbey whipped out her cell phone & dialed 911.

"Paramedics are on their way." She announced as Ducky, Jimmy & Gibbs tried to bring Tony round. Just as Tony started to open his eyes, the paramedics came out of the elevator carrying a gurney.


End file.
